The Day off: The Butler, Stressed
by Amarantha Skyes
Summary: While Ciel is off visiting Elizabeth, Sebastian is given the day off to relax, expect this day off is anything BUT relaxing with all the trouble that follows him around. *Rated T for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

~Author's Note~

_Hello! :D_

_So alright, this is my first fan fiction I have written and this just came to me while I was suppose to be doing my summer homework..._

_Anyway! Basically it's following Sebastian on his day off, and all sorts of wacky shenanigans he gets into. This is only the 1st chapter and hopefully I'll finish the next one soon._

_Okay I'm talking too much Hope you like it! ^_^_

* * *

"Sebastian..." His young master, Ciel Phantomhive, called from his bedroom.

The butler, though outside tending to the mess that their 'gardener' has managed to create, heard his name being called quite clearly. He set down the clippers, and turns to the bawling gardener.

"For the moment, I'll leave this to you." Sebastian says once the bawling had ceased to small sniffles. "Please use all your will power not to destroy anything."

"Okay! Okay Sebastian, I'll do my best!" He called after him.

"That's hardly enough..." Sebastian muttered under his breath as he neared his master's bedroom with inhumanly speed. He walked in and saw his young master perched on the edge of the bed, hopelessly trying to tie his shoelaces. The image was too comical for him to just barge in and ruin it, so he waited a few moments, before announcing himself. Luckily his master was so absorbed and frustrated to have noticed the black haired butler walk in.

"Young Master..." Ciel looked up; a look of embarrassment crossed his face for a second, before turning his expression sour. "Did you call me to help you with your shoelaces? If I may say," Sebastian walked over and kneeled down to tie the shoelaces which had knots in them. He stared up at his master; Ciel's left blue eye obviously criticized him, while the right eye – hidden behind an eye patch – does so in secret. Sebastian then smiled, remembering what reward the contract on his master's right eye represented. "You are hopeless without me."

Ciel scowled, as he knew he would. "Are you done?" Sebastian moved out of the way and stood up, allowing his master to get up. "Today Elizabeth has invited me over for tea at four, as I'm sure you are well aware of."

"Of course Young Master."

"Today you will accompany me as usual, but you will only drop me off, then you have the rest of the day off, understood?" The dark haired master looked up at his butler, waiting to see his reaction.

Sebastian blinked back, his master never went anywhere without him. He always demanded that Sebastian be present at his side whenever he wished it. What was with the sudden change? And why did he feel strange? As if a ton of bricks weighed down on his chest.

Seeing as Ciel was impatiently waiting, he responded. "Understood. So what will you have me to do in the meantime Young Master?"

Ciel did not miss a beat. "When I call for you, whenever that may be, you will report back as quickly as possible. But in the meantime you have the day off after you leave me at Elizabeth's house. That is an order."

Sebastian, still reeling in from his master's first order, took him a bit longer to respond. He bowed down from his waist, and placed his hand over where his heart should be. "Yes, my lord."

And he smirked.

After all, a day off for a demon butler might be interesting.

-Outside Ciel's bedroom-

"Wow, Young Master is giving Sebastian the day off!" The blonde gardener whispered.

"Impossible! Finni you must have heard wrong, Young Master never goes anywhere without Sebastian!" Mey-Rin, the resident clumsy - only - maid pushed her ear even harder against the door, struggling to hear. "Hmm...I can't hear anything at all!"

The chef, Bard, sighed and pushed them out of the way. "Honestly, you have no idea how to eavesdrop, let the professional show you how it's done."

That sent the three of them into a small fit, each arguing and pushing for their spot against the door. All the while the steward, Tanaka, sat and sipped his tea.

"Excuse me." An all too familiar voice was heard from behind them, casting a shadow over them.

With slight fear, they looked up and saw Sebastian smiling down on them. The smile itself proved to be just as scary as the person.

"S-s-Sebastian! But weren't you just in there?" Finni pointed back and forth at Sebastian and the door, confused greatly.

"Yes! We just...heard...you..." Bard's voice faltered with each syllable as Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"That's hardly the point of where I was and wasn't. What is the point," He bend lower to thier eye level, which did not help their shivers and fears. "Is that you have so much free time as to eavesdrop. Must I assign more chores?"

That's all he had to say, as they raced away muttered something about finishing their chores. "How can someone so handsome," Mey-Rin blushed as she continued to run. "Be so scary!"

Sebastian sighed and turned to Tanaka who was 'Ho-ho'-ing through the whole thing. "Continue doing what you were Tanaka." He walked away, placing his index and middle fingers at the edge of his throbbing temple. "What good a day off will be...without having to keep watch over those idiots. Yes, this day off will be...fun, is that the word I'm searching for?" He smirked. "Yes, fun..."

* * *

~Post Note~

Umm okay well that's about it for the 1st chapter

Really hope that you enjoyed it and I promise the next chapters will be so much more entertaining! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Wow long time no upload huh? :D Mainly I took forever because of all the other stuff that consumed my life, school, family, friends yadda yadda yadda Now I'm outta school so more free time for me! :P Anyway i don't even know if anyone reads this but decided to upload in case anyone does.

* * *

"Ciel~ Cieeeell~!" Sebastian heard Elizabeth yell out as his young master neared the house.

He smirked slightly as Ciel got swallowed up by Elizabeth's embrace, spinning him around as if he were a ragdoll.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian bowed. "Please do take good care of my young master."

Elizabeth stopped spinning Ciel around, who was now dizzy and muttering incoherently. "Hmm? Oh of course Sebastian! You're so nice for looking after Ciel! Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?"

He gave a small smile as he caught Ciel's eye before Ciel quickly turned, hobbling a bit. "I appreciate the invitation my lady, but I'm afraid I couldn't possibly accept. You see," He stood up straight. "My young master has given me the day off, because he wished to spend some quality time with you, my lady."

Her green eyes lit up and Sebastian wondered how such a small comment could bring such joy to this trivial child. "Oh really Ciel? Of course we'll spend time together! First there's the tea party and then- oh good-bye Sebastian – then we'll play dress-up and- "

"I'll come for you later my lord." Sebastian bowed and walked to the carriage, wishing he could see the look on Ciel's face, most likely it was one of complete anger, which was one of many favorite expressions on his master's face.

He went home and retreated into his room and faced a challenge he would never thought he would face as a butler of the Phantomhive.

What should he wear?

As a butler his outfit was very limiting, but , as he mused over what few choices he had, he thought he could make do.

"SEBAAAAAASTIANN!" Finni smashed through the door holding broken gardening clippers. His red face streamed with tears.

"Now Sebastian it may seem as if it was accidentally blown up with a blow torch, but I'll tell you right now, it was not mine!" Bard ran in hiding his blow torch behind his back.

"Bard! Your running made me trip and break the china cups I was carrying! I'm so sorry Sebastian!" Mey-Rin barged in, holding up the broken pieces and the only intact cup, well it was the only intact cup till she dropped it in shock.

They all stared at Sebastian who was staring back at them, relishing the shock expressions. He wore a dark red shirt that was far to fancy for any butler with a dark brown leather trench coat that appeared to have been imported from Italy itself covering it and his black pants. Sebastian into one of the trench coat's pockets and pulled out a pair of glasses, not necessarily needed, but felt as if it would complete the look.

He frowned. "Come now, is my choice of wardrobe really that horrifying?"

"Wah Sebastian you look amazing!" Finni smiled.

"Definitely different from your usual stuffy clothes…" Bard muttered, glad that the conversation has steered away from his blow torch. Sebastian twitched a bit from the 'stuffy' comment, but Bard shouldn't be one to talk considering his attire was always dirty from all his explosions. _Oh pardon me, I meant "works of art"._ He corrected himself.

Mey-Rin turned away and was too busy wiping her nose to reply back.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo." Tanaka said his usual before taking a drink of his tea.

"Well then, I'm off." He walked past them and went to towards the front doors, with them following behind still in awe. "Please don't burn the house down Bard. Please no gardening today Finni, and Mey-Rin…just please don't do anything that usually is required for a maid to do. Tanaka you're doing wonderful as usual." He opened the doors and turned to them grinning. "I'll return later with the young Lord so ple-"

"YOU MANGY MUTT! LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO! AHH MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"

They all turned their gazes to outside, where Pluto was in his demonic dog form and running away from the manor, with a person's red hair clamped in his teeth.

"What the hell!" Bard yelled, saying what everyone else was thinking. That single comment sent everyone into a roar of exclamations of disbelief and shock.

All expect for Sebastian, who glared after Pluto. "Tsk." He snarled under his breath. _Why must this happen? On _my _day off no less!_

He sighed, regaining his composure when he caught himself making fists. Sebastian at the bright sun, willing it to blind him or send him into extreme pain, anything, just _anything_, would be better than having to rescue that…that _thing_. He didn't want to, but the Young Master would be angry if Pluto was found out by the officials.

Casually he walked away from the manor, leaving the yells behind him, and walked in the direction that Pluto took off in. He grew concern of how the ordeal that awaited him would ruin his clothing and glasses. The thought of running to the demonic canine crossed his mind but shook his head, pushing the falling glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Why the rush?" He asked himself. "After all it is a day off." Sebastian contiunued walking, whistling a tune all the while.

- Meanwhile-

A figure stood perched on top of the Phantomhive Manor, watching after the butler. He pushed his glasses up with his tool.

He kept his face composed even though he was dying to stab someone. Stab the incompetent employee, stab the filthy butler, maybe even the demonic dog.

Slowly he gave out a deep sigh and took off in another direction after the dog, not being able to stand the stench of demon that came off the manor.

"I am not looking forward to this encounter. Not one bit." He muttered as he zoomed past the trees.

* * *

End of _capitolo dos_, not the best chapter ending in the world but my mind was a blank :I So I'll (hopefully) update the next before I go off to California so till then!


End file.
